James Scott
Rev. James Scott (1733 - 10 December 1814) was an English poet, political writer, and cleric. Life Scott was born at Leeds, the son of James Scott (incumbent of Trinity Church, Leeds, and vicar of Bardsey, Yorkshire) by Annabella, daughter of Henry, fifth son of Tobias Wickham, dean of York. He was educated at Bradford grammar school; St. Catharine Hall; and Trinity College, Cambridge, where he earned a B.A. in 1757, an M.A. in 1760, a B.D. in 1768, and a D.D. in 1775.Rigg, 37. He was elected a fellow of Trinity College in 1758, and was a frequent and admired preacher at St. Mary's between 1760 and 1764. He was lecturer at St. John's, Leeds, between 1758 and 1769, and curate of Edmonton between 1760 and 1761. In 1765, under the inspiration of Lord Sandwich and the pseudonym of "Anti-Sejanus," he contributed to the Public Advertiser a series of animated diatribes against Lord Bute, which were reprinted in 1767 in A Collection of Interesting Letters. He was also the author of the pieces signed "Philanglia" which appear in the same collection, and of others published with the signature of "Old Slyboots’ in 1769, and collected in Fugitive Political Essays, London, 1770, 8vo. In 1771, through Lord Sandwich's interest, he was presented to the rectory of Simonburn, Northumberland, where he spent 20 years and 10,000l. in endeavouring to get in his tithes. Worsted at law, some of his parishioners at length made a determined attempt on his life, upon which he moved to London, where he died. His wife Anne, daughter of Henry Scott, survived him; he left no issue. Writing Besides his political jeux d'esprit and his Seatonian poems, ‘Heaven,’ ‘Purity of Heart: a Moral Epistle,’ and ‘An Hymn to Repentance’ (Cambridge, 1760–3, 4to), Scott was author of: 1. ‘Odes on Several Subjects,’ London, 1761, 4to. 2. ‘The Redemption: a Monody,’ Cambridge, 1763–4. 3. ‘Every Man the Architect of his own Fortune, or the Art of Rising in the Church,’ a satire, London, 1763, 4to; and 4. ‘Sermons on Interesting Subjects’ (posthumously with his ‘Life’ by Samuel Clapham), London, 1816, 8vo. Recognition Scott won the University of Cambridge's Seatonian Prize three years in a row: for Heaven: A vision (1760), Purity of Heart (1761), and A Hymn to Repentance (1762).W.B., "List of the Seaton Prize Poems, and Their Authors," Gentleman's Magazine (April 1801), 302-304. Google Books, Web, July 16, 2016. Publications Poetry *''Heaven: A vision''. Cambridge, UK: J. Bentham, for W. Thurlbourn & J. Woodyer, 1760. *''Odes on Several Subjects''. Cambridge, UK: J. Bentham, for T. & J. Merrill, London, 1761. *''Purity of Heart: A moral epistle''. Cambridge, UK: J. Bentham, for T. & J. Merrill, London, 1761. *''A Spousal Hymn; or, An address to his Majesty''. Cambridge, UK:for T. & J. Merrill, London, 1761. *''An Hymn to Repentance''. Cambridge, UK: J. Bentham, for W. Thurlbourn & J. Woodyer, 1762. *''Every Man the Architect of His Own Fortune; or, The art of rising in the church: A satire''. London: W. Bristow, 1763. *''Redemption: A monody''. Cambridge, UK: Fletcher & Hodson, et al, 1763. Non-fiction *''How Far a State of Dependence and a Wense of Gratitude Should Influence Our Conduct: A sermon''. Cambridge, UK: Fletcher & Hodson, 1764. *''The Perils of Poetry: An epistle to a friend''. London: William Griffin / Cambridge, UK: Fletcher & Hodson, 1766. *''A Farewel Sermon Preached at Trinity Church in Leeds''. Leeds, UK: John Binns, 1769. *''A Sermon Preached at the Visitation Held at Wakefield''. Leeds, UK: Griffith Wright, for the Booksellers of Leeds, et al, 1769. *''A Sermon Preached at Huntington''. Cambridge, UK: Fletcher & Hodson, 1770. *''Bethesda; or, The house of mercy: A sermon''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: T. Slack, for G. Robinson, London, et al, 1777. *''A Sermon Preached at York ... for the benefit of the lunatic assylum''. York, UK: T. Cadell, London / A. Hamilton, jun., London / et al, 1780. *''A Sermon Preached at York on ... the day appointed for a general fast''. York, UK: A. Ward, for R. Baldwin, London / T. Cadell, London / et al, 1781. *''A Sermon on the day appointed for a general fast''. London: J. Robson / T. Becket / J. Walter / et al, 1793. *''Equality Considered and Recommended; in a sermon''. London: John Nichols, for J. Debrett / Richardson & Sewell / et al, 1794. *''Sermons on Interesting Subjects''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1816. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Scott 1733, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 7, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 7, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. James Scott (1733-1814) info & 11 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Scott, James (1733-1814) Category:1733 births Category:1814 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English clergy Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:People from Leeds